Kakashi Hogwarts
by vuzznut
Summary: Kakashi was england on a mission when he was badly injured so he made his way though a forest unitl he found an castle not knowing it was school for Witches and Wizards. Harry PotterNaruto Crosssover.
1. prologue

**Kakashi Hogwarts**

**Timeline:** During Harry 5th year and For Kakashi it has been a year since nine tail fox demon attack so he is 15 years old.

**Summary: **Kakashi was on a mission to find so missing nins that's has betrayed Konda. During the mission he was seriously injured so he made his way thought the forest so until he found a castle but he didn't know it was school for the witches and wizardry.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters only the story line.

**Prologue**

Kakashi was fighting five missing nins from the village of Konoda he was able to defeat them but a high risk he was seriously injured. So he made his way thought the forest very slowly when he reach the end of the forest he saw a giant castle on top of a hill with lights on. He limped his way up by leaving trail of blood behind, when he reach the doors of the castle he started to knock there was no answer but the door was tiny bit open. Kakashi slowly push it open and walked in there was no one there but he heard noise coming from behind so giant doors. He walked up to the doors push them open.

"Please help me!!" Kakashi said before he fainted affront of a giant group of people.

-TBC-

I hope you like, please tell what you think. Now what house should Kakashi be in? Please vote. Thank You Vuzznut.


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter was in his 5th year at Hogwarts and it was the start of the school year. He was sitting with his two best friends Ron and Hermione where listening to Dumbledore his start of the year speech. He started introduce new defence against the darks arts teacher Professor Underbridge when doors of great hall burst open showing a teenager all bloody up.

"Please Help me!!" The teenager said before fainting.

"Hagrid quickly take him to the hospital wing." Dumbledore ordered, with that Hagrid pick up the poor boy and quickly left the great hall to head to the hospital wing.

"Who is that boy" Underbridge asked in her high voice.

"I do not know." Dumbledore simply answered "Now every one please enjoy your dinner and have a great night." also asking Snape and McGonagall to come along with him so all them headed towards hospital wing. Meanwhile with Hagrid and the boy they just walk into the hospital wing.

"Poppy!" Hagrid boomed out in his deep voice.

"Yes Hagrid?" Poppy asked as she comes out of her office.

"This boys needs some medical help straight away." Hagrid said quickly

"Right put him on that bed." Poppy ordered with that Hagrid did what he was told. Just then Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall came cashing though the door. Dumbledore went towards the bed where the boy lays.

"How is he?" Dumbledore asked

"He is seriously injured but he will survived." Poppy said as she exaimed over him, she went to move his shirt, jacket and his under shirt that helps to cover half of his face so she can heals his wound. Poppy went to check his eyes and when she went to check is right eye she had to remove his banner to see that he has scar diagonally across his eye. She lift up the lid of his to fine red arris.

"Dumbledore come have a look at this." Poppy asked

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked as he came to see what she want to show him.

"He has strange red eye while the other one is black." Poppy said

"I've never seen it before!" Dumbledore said "I might do some research about this eye."

"Minerva and Severus have you seen this eye before?' Dumbledore asked his work mates.

"No" McGonagall answered swiftly

"No but it different then the dark lord's eyes." Snape answered

"It has a magical resinates I can feel it." Dumbledore said

"Now all you must leave well I treat my patient." Poppy said sternly

"Yes we will you to it." Dumbledore said as he walks out of the wing with Snape and McGonagall following him out and headed toward his office.

"I wonder what happen to that poor boy." McGonagall said

"And who is he?" Snape asked

"We will just have to wait until he wakes up. Now we must do some research." Dumbledore said with start to read books in Dumbledore private library.

-TBC-

Sorry the chapter is short but this story will get better. This is my first naruto story. Please Vote which house should Kakashi be in? So far for the voting:

Gryffindor- 1

Slytherin- 0

Hufflepuff- 0

Ravenclaw-0

I personal thinking putting Kakashi either in Gryffindor or Slytherin. So please vote and review.


	3. Chapter two

**Chapter Two**

It has been two days since the injured boy arrived into the school, the gossip that is flying around one was the he was attacked by a werewolf or he is from outer space. But for the Harry Potter and his friends they were thinking he was attacked by Voldermort and his death eaters.

'Arg we have double potions." Ron groaned out with disbelief

"Don't forget about Double Defence against the Dark Arts with Underbridge." Harry said "Plus I haven't finished my potions homework yet."

"Harry you didn't finish your home work well you better finish it now." Hermione said sternly

"I will get it done only have a paragraph to go." Harry's said defensively, just then Professor McGonagall came rushing in and headed towards Professor Dumbledore.

"Albus the boy has woken up." McGonagall said quietly to Him.

"Right" Dumbledore said as he and Snape got up from their chair and followed Professor McGonagall to the hospital wing.

"I wonder that is all about?" Ron asked stupidly

"Ron uses your brain. What do you think would be urgently? Well my guess its that boy has woken up." Hermione said

"I hope he is alright." Ginny said

"Yeah, I wonder what his story is." Lavender added

"Plus he looked cute." Pavatti said dreamily

"Is that all girls thinks about is what a guy looks alike." Ron stated

"Ronnkins, the ladies of this school vote's who is the best…" Fred started

"Looking in each year and the overall." George finished

"In your year the top three…" Fred

"Number three- Blaise"

"Number two is our very own Harry Potter."

"And number one is Draco Malfoy." Fred and George said together rather cheerfully.

"How could Malfoy be number one?" Ron asked

"Well Ron, Malfoy has flawless skin, shinny blond hair plus you have to be a girl." Ginny said "Only Thing is bad about Malfoy is his personality."

The Group of friends chatter on about different stuff mean while in the hospital wing. Kakashi was looking around the room thinking how the heck he got there.

"This heck of mess you got yourself in." Kakashi muttered ti himself, just before three people walked in.

"Hello I'm Professor Dumbledore headmaster of this school and these beside are Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumbledore said

"Yo I'm Kakashi Hatake and what do you mean a school for witchcraft and wizardry?" Kakashi asked

"Well Mr Hatake this place where we teach young witches and wizards control their magic and how to use it safely." Dumbledore said

"What you call magic where I come from we called it Chaka." Kakashi answered

"Interesting, anyway we must talk how you got injured and arrived here in at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked

"Well you see I was taking a holiday in England a place in London when I decided goes to on a camping trip by myself." Kakashi started

"Why by your self?' Professor McGonagall asked confused

"Well I want to see the world, and that in my country I'm illegal age after I have finish school." Kakashi answered

"How old are you?" Snape sneered

"15" Kakashi answered

"But you're to young to finish school." McGonagall said

"Actually I finished school when I was 12 years old." Kakashi stated.

"You must be a genius." McGonagall said with a shock tone in her voice.

"Anyway what happen when you went camping?" Dumbledore asked getting back to the topic.

"Well it was two days in these strange men where I can't see their face they were wearing some type of white mask over their face. Think there was about five I was barely able to beat them. I was severely injured so I made my through the forest when I came come across your castle." Kakashi half lied.

"Where they're also wearing a black cloak?" Snape asked

"It was dark, I really don't remember." Kakashi answered

"Thank you for that information, now we must now more information, like your age and your country?" Dumbledore asked

"Well I'm fifteen years old; I'm Japanese, may I sent a letter to my guardian." Kakashi asked

"Of course." Dumbledore agreed "You may use on of the school owls."

"Thank you but it may take couple of weeks." Kakashi stated

"Then I invite you to attend our school as a guest until you aloud to leave with you guardian." Dumbledore said

"Cool, so when am I'm aloud to leave to this place as I hate hospitals." Kakashi stated happily

"Yes you are perfectly fine tomorrow morning." Poppy said

"May I ask about your eye?" Dumbledore asked curiously

"Well you see it a my village secret if I tell you I will be break several rules of my village and I real be punished." Kakashi stated half truthfully. "But all I will say most people get freak out by it so I wear my head band over it all the time."

"Aw right." Dumbledore said but thinking to him self he will find out what is that eye. "We leave you to rest." With that the three teachers left leaving Kakashi alone with Poppey. They reach Dumbledore staff room with such serious face that was astonished even Peeves and rest of the ghost stay out of reach.

"I think the boy wasn't exactly telling us the truth." Snape stated

"Yes, and that eye he is hiding something about that eye." Dumbledore said with that he was he and Snape and McGonagall started research about different things about condition of the eye and special abilities. Back in the Hospital wing Kakashi started to write a letter The third Hokemage but it was code so if any one every read only centre people could read it properly as Kakashi doesn't exactly trust them.

**-TBC-**

I hope this chapter is better then the last and I hope review and tell me what you think. Plus so I'm wondering which house should Kakashi go in so the votes are mainly for Gryffindor but still like some more opinion on the subject. Again think my chapters for this story are slowly getting bigger. Thank you all for the review so far I like all types of review it help me what to do to improve.


	4. Chapter three

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi was allowed out of hospital wing, he was going shopping for his school supplies he was accompany Professor Dumbledore as he said two nights ago.

FLASHBACK

"Mr Hatake, when you are released from the hospital wing, I'll take you shopping at Diagon Ally in London." Dumbledore said

"What type of subject I will be learning?" Kakashi said

"Well there are different subjects the choice are of potion, charms, defence against the dark arts, care of magical creatures, muggle studies, History of Magic, runes, Divination, flying classes and Transfiguration." Dumbledore explained

"I think I will do potions, history of magic, runes, care of magical creatures, transfiguration, charms, flying class and Defence against the dark arts." Kakashi stated out to Professor Dumbledore

"That's wonderful; I better let you sleep before Poppy has my head." Dumbledore said rather cheerfully

"Well goodnight then." Kakashi said back

"Goodnight Mr Hatake and I will get you letter to your Hokemage." Dumbledore said before he has walk out of the door.

"Thank you." Kakashi whispered back before he fell asleep.

END OF FLASHBACK

Back at the present Professor Dumbledore had just walk through the door was heading towards Kakashi.

"Good morning Mr Hatake." Dumbledore said rather cheerful.

"Good morning to you to Professor Dumbledore." Kakashi said back

"So are you ready to head off?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes." Kakashi answered simply

"That's wonderful, a sherbet lemon?' Dumbledore said as he offered on of his sweets.

"No thank you, I'm not much for sweets." Kakashi answered

"We will be taking a trip through the floo network." Dumbledore said

"What is the floo network?" Kakashi asked

"Well it's a network that's connects people fire place to another, to activate the floo network you must shouted the place you need to go and throwing floo powder into the fire place. This will start a chain affect." Dumbledore said

"Oh okay." Kakashi answered "So which fire place will be taking?"

"We will be taking the one in my office." Dumbledore answered with that they have left the hospital wing and headed towards his office that was about a 10 minute walked.

"Cool, gargoyle." Kakashi stated with admirations in the tone of his voice.

"Mars bars" Dumbledore said "Thank you, we have passwords for every entry and private entrance that has a portrait like the house common rooms and the kitchens." As they climb up spiral of stairs that leaded to Dumbledore office.

"That is a lot of security caution." Kakashi stated

"Yes that is true but it will stop unwanted quest in those places." Dumbledore stated

"Well my father had a lot of traps at his entrance of his house to stop thieves and breaks in." Kakashi said

"Well head towards the fire place and shouted Diagon Ally and I will turn up after you." Dumbledore said

"Right." Kakashi said as he headed towards the fire place did what he was told by Professor Dumbledore. With that he disappeared he stumbled out of the fire place looking like a pub and he was waiting for Professor Dumbledore to turn up.

"Mr Hatake, follow me and your school supplies will be paid by the school. Well let's get your wand first." Dumbledore said

"Okay.' Kakashi answered as he followed Dumbledore out of the pub into the main street of Diagon ally. As Kakashi walked past all the different shops, with all magic stuff that he hasn't seen before. When they stop affront a store said Ollivanders Wand makers since 700 BC.

"Come Mr Hatake, this when will get your wand." Dumbledore said as he open the door to the shop.

"Aw, Albus I hope you haven't broken you wand again?" A creepy old man asked as he came out behind all the boxes.

"Oh no Ollivander, we have a new student and he needs a wand." Dumbledore said "This is Kakashi Hatake."

"Well Mr Hatake what is you wand hand." Ollivander asked

"I'm both." Kakashi answered

"Well show me both arms." Ollivander ordered as he started to measure Kakashi arms. "Let's try 11 inch flexible willow with a core of a unicorn hair." Kakashi gave a wave it set fire on the chair.

"Differently not." Ollivander said as snatch the wand back from Kakashi. The next one was 10 inch elm Dragon string well this wand set fire on Dumbledore's robes but he was able to put it out with a simple spell.

"Sorry Professor Dumbledore." Kakashi apologise

"That's alright." Dumbledore said dismissive

"Not that one." Ollivander said once again he tried try a different about after the 15th try after Kakashi, broke the vase, windows and selves have fallen oven.

"I think this is the one, it consist a fang of a rare silver werewolf, Japanese willow and its 11 inch." Ollivander said rather excited.

Kakashi gave a wave a silver light surrounded him. "WOW" Kakashi said admired, as he stared at wand in his hand.

"Prefect." Ollivander said happily "That you will be 15 ponds."

"Here you go, and thank you." Dumbledore said "Let's head to the books store." The rest of the day spent shopping for cloths and books and equipment. When they got back to Hogwarts there was a hour before dinner at the Great hall, so Dumbledore let Kakashi to wander around the school exploring so he got to know the place better.

**-TBC-**

**Chapter three, I have finally finishing typing it up, as I get side tracked very easily. Tell me what you think of this chapter, I would like to thank you for all the reviews so far and I hope you all keep review. There is a toss between two different house that Kakashi can be place in please vote on either Gryffindor or Slytherin. As the next chapter is the sorting.**


	5. Chapter four

1**Chapter Four**

**The sorting**

It was about 6 o'clock at night, around the time for dinner. Kakashi was slowly making his way down to dinner to be sorted into a house. He had his mind on other things, and wasn't really paying attention where he was going when he accidentally bump into another person in the hall.

"Sorry about that, wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going." Kakashi apologized to the person he knock, extending his hand to help them up, while cursing himself for not paying attention to his surroundings.

"It's alright. Hey aren't you that guy that came crashing through the great hall doors, covered in blood, and then fainted." said a young teenager girl with a bit of excitement in her of voice. She was about 5ft 7in, black hair with steaks of purple, red and blue in it. She look half Japanese.

"The name is Kakashi Hatake, and I was heading towards the great hall." Kakashi said as he introduced himself to her.

"Well my name is Trinity Black and if you want I can show you where the great hall is." Trinity said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, so may I ask how this sorting goes." Kakashi asked nervously.

"You'll be tested by your qualities, then you'll be place in one of the four houses, which are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin." Trinity said.

"Which house are you in?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Well I'm in Slytherin." She said proudly.

"Mind if I ask what the qualities of each of the houses are?"

"Well Gryffindor are known for their bravery and courage, Ravenclaw is known for their smarts, Hufflepuff is very loyal and, well, Slytherin is for the ambitious and cunning." Explained Trinity.

"Mm, I don't really know which house I'd belong too." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry. The sorting hat test isn't that hard." Trinity patted him on his back as they headed for dinner. "Well we're nearly there."

"So what about the teachers? Anyone I need to be worry about?" Kakashi questioned as they approached the entrance of the great hall. Wondering about who could be a threat. Trinity fill him in about the teachers, and which ones to watch out for, and which not to cross.

"Well here we are." Trinity said turning to him..

"Thank you" Kakashi gave her a small smile behind his mask.

"Your, welcome." Trinity replied.

"Mr. Hatake, I'm glad you have finally found your way here." Dumbledore said as he stood up in front of the great hall. "Thank you Miss. Black for showing him the way here." He directed Kakashi to come up to the front of the great hall.

"No problem." Trinity said to the headmaster. "See you around." She turned to and sat at the end of the table in the far left.

"Today we have a special guest that we will be sort into one our house for the remaining time he resides here. I hope you welcome him, his name is Kakashi Hatake. Now Mr Hatake, shall we get you sorted? Come up here, and place the sorting hat on your head." Dumbledore pointed at the stool that sat in front of the other table, it had a tattered hat on it, looking like it was about to fall apart any moment.

"That's all?" Kakashi asked. _This is pretty lame _Kakashi thought.

"Yes" Dumbledore simply answered and nodded his head once in the direction of the hat. With that Kakashi went to the stool and place the sorting hat on.

"Hello, Mr. Hatake." The talking hat said.

"Interesting you can talk." Kakashi stated simply.

"I'm here to sort you in to a house that fits you, now I can't read your mind as it is blocked." The hat said as if it had all the time in the world.

"First, before I let you in my mind, I wanted you to make me a promise." Kakashi demanded, suspicion filling his mind.

"What is it?" The hat curiously asked.

"What you see in my mind will stay between you and me and no one else. I can come up with a lot of things that could 'accidentally' happen to you otherwise." Kakashi stated in simply cold voice.

"You have my word. I won't tell anyone." The hat said nervously, after feeling the power radiating off the kid he wasn't about to get on his bad side.

"Especially Professor Dumbledore." Demanded Kakashi towards the sorting hat.

"Fine, I will not tell professor Dumbledore anything." With that Kakashi let down his barrier, letting the sorting hat in to read his mind. "You have one interesting mind." The hat commented.

"I'll take that as a compliant."

"A lot of things have happen in your very short life." Hat said with a touch of pity in his tone.

"I don't need, or want, yours or anyone else pity." Kakashi snarled.

"Yes I can see that." The hat quickly changing the subject. "Moving on, you would do well in all the houses. You are loyal like a Hufflepuff to your village and friends; you are also a genius and prodigy, so you would do well in Ravenclaw. I haven't sorted someone with as brilliant of a mind since Albus Dumbledore or Tom Riddle. Also, you have the courage of a Gryffindor and ability of running into thing heads first with out thinking things before hand when under a lot of stress." The hat said.

"You think I don't know that? I know who Dumbledore is, but who is Tom Riddle?" Kakashi snapped at the hat.

"Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort or he-who-must-not-be-named, was a dark lord that was defeated fourteen years ago. Enough of that, shall we continue with the sorting?"

"Fine"

"Now you have this feeling that most Slytherin have, very ambitious, when you want something you will do nearly everything to get what you want."

"As fascinating as all this is could you hurry up, this is rather dull." Kakashi said bored.

"Summing it all up, it's a toss up between Ravenclaw and Slytherin." The hat said truthfully "And if truth were to be told, you are bit lazy to be in Ravenclaw, so it shall be… …**SLYTHERIN**!" The hat shouted out to the whole school. The Slytherin table started to cheered and carry on while the rest of the school sat there in shock. They suspected he would be sorted in Gryffindor, as most of the new students were sorted in to that house, and he didn't look like one of those snakes.

"So I gather from the cheering that the table over is the Slytherin table." Kakashi stated in a dull tone.

"Yes, Mr. Hatake I'm Professor Snape. Your head of your house." Snape stated in his unimpressed voice of his. Eyeing the silver haired kid in front of him. "Since you have already have met Miss. Black, I will have her to show you around."

"Thank you, sir." Kakashi said as he started to head where Trinity was sitting at the end of the table. As he walk past, a blonde kid with a snotty look on his face spoke up.

"Great we had to get a one-eyed student in our house, and what kind of freak has grey hair." Blonde said in a raised voice so those around him would hear as well.

"Malfoy, you are one to talk." Trinity snarled as she came to Kakashi defense.

"What Hatake, you need a girl to defend you?" Malfoy snarled, a smirk crawling on his face.

"No, but I don't want waste my time on you fighting you. It's not worth it." Kakashi said dismissively.

"How dare you, you do know who I am?" Malfoy said snobbish. By this time the whole school was watching the interaction between Malfoy and Kakashi.

"No and I don't care." Kakashi said as he continued walk down to the end of the table where Trinity was.

"I'm going tell my father about this." Malfoy quietly said in a dark tone.

"Is every one is like him this school?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"I don't think so, it just him. I think he's bit of an idiot." Trinity said.

"Thank the gods, not all of them are morons. So tell me more about this school, since I will be staying here for awhile." Kakashi said in a cheerful tone.

"It would be my pleasure to show you around, and for which students to avoid, you've already met one. Draco Malfoy." Trinity nodded back at Malfoy, who was still fuming at being dismissed by the new student.

"So any others? And which house are they in."

"In Gryffindor there are some people that go behind their friends back, but you will figure that out. Another thing you should know, there is certain celebrity in that house, you must of heard of him, Harry Potter. " Trinity said

"Who?" Kakashi asked, letting curiosity momentarily take over him.

"You mean you haven't heard of him? Everyone has heard of him except the muggles." Trin said in shock.

"I lived in a very exclusive village that doesn't pay much attention to outside news." Kakashi half lied to her.

"Oh, okay. Well you see that boy with black hair and glassed with a lighting scar on his forehead? That's him." Trin pointed over at the Gryffindor table.

"How did he get the scar?"

"Well, when he was one the dark lord tried to kill him, but the curse bounce back and hit him instead. No one knows how. Supposedly defeating him, but you-know-who had all ready killed his parents, so now he's an orphan. That was fourteen years ago." Trin answered.

"Oh" Kakashi said letting the silence come over the group.

"Well let's eat." Trin said, breaking the tension as she started to dig in to her food at the table.

The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. It was his first night as a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

-**TBC-**

**Chapter Four is done, hope you enjoyed it please tell me what you think. I had help from **_onyxvampire_** to her you must thank her fixing up grammar and to make sense; to her I have to thanks.****I hope you like Trinity Black, my OC. Here is the profile of her character. **

Name: Trinity Black

Nick Name: Trin

Age: 15

Hair: mid waist length hair, black with purple, red and blue streaks

Height: 5 ft 7

Eye Colour: brown

Nation: Japanese/ English

Clothing: skin tight purple singlet, black knee length leather jacket, dragon hine boots, green cargo pants and black gloves elbow length. (When not in Hogwarts robes)

House: Slytherin

Personality: Rock chick, friendly to people she is comfy with, smart, funny but serious and sarcastically a lot around people she doesn't like.

Likes: Kakashi, cats, people that are true to them selves, chocolate.

Dislikes: Traitors, Malfoy and Dumbledore

Parents: Father- Sirius Black, Mother- Kikyou Lang

Pets: Two tail fire cat name Keira


	6. Chapter five

**Chapter Five**

**The First Day**

After last night's sorting where Kakashi had been placed in Slytherin, and the mini fight with Malfoy front of the whole school, Trinity was showed Kakashi where the Slytherins common rooms were; she told him that he would be sharing a room with another class mate.

"I hope it not Malfoy." Kakashi muttered out loud

"Hush, don't jinx it!" Trinity exclaimed out loud to him. They reached the common room entrance of their house; and Trinity said the password before they walked in. Inside they were greeted by the entire house of Slytherins and Professor Snape.

"Now Mr Hatake now you are in Slytherin, there are certain rules to be followed while you are at this school and in this house." Professor Snape said coldly

"What are they?" Kakashi asked

"Our house sticks together no matter what we must show a united front against the other houses. Our house is of the oldest and the riches purebloods of wizards and witches and we must present a high society and class to the rest of the school." Snape snarled at Kakashi

"So basically you all are snobs." Kakashi stated matter of factly.

"No, our house is a private house and doesn't like to have other house to know our secrets." Snape said "Now you know, your roommate you will be Mr Malfoy."

"What I don't want to share a room with that freak!" Malfoy exclaimed out loud and very annoyed.

"And you think I want to share a room with you?" Kakashi said rather deadpanned.

"There will be no changing of the rooms order." Professor Snape said "Now, Mr. Malfoy show him where your room is."

"Fine." Malfoy said coldly. Malfoy showed Kakashi where their room was, and left him alone to sort out his things. Kakashi went straight to bed and long and undisturbed sleep. Which happen to make Kakashi sleep in the following morning, and made him late for his first class. Which just happened to be Potions. Kakashi quickly got dress and ran out of the Slytherin common room to find his Potions class, only to get himself lost in the massive castle.

"Shit!! I'm Lost.' Kakashi swore out loud. The next turn he headed left, and he ran into a boy that was being chased a weird ghost looking thing.

"Aww two ickle students are lost, how sweet more for me to play with." The ghost looking thing mocked at them.

"And you are?" Kakashi asked bored

"He's Peeves, the local poltergeist." The boy said stuttered out nervously. "My name is Neville Longbottom." He introduced himself.

"Kakashi, so what is a poltergeist?" Kakashi asked curiously

"It's, well... um, I have no idea." Neville stated shyly. Just then Peeves again started to throw sink bombs at them, it missed Kakashi but it hit Neville in his face. Peeves was bit pissed off that he missed his intended target, so he started to chuck more sink bombs at him. All of which kept missing him.

"Hey, hold still." Peeves said rather angrily.

"I don't think so." Kakashi shot back rather cheekily. Neville was watching, amazed that he was messing with Peeves. After a while Kakashi got bored playing with Peeves so he decided to attack him with a water jutsu, Peeves went flying down the hall, and slammed hard into a wall.

"I'll get you back, mark my word." Peeves shouted before he disappeared.

"That was so cool." Neville said looking at Kakashi with amazement and admiration at him.

"That's nothing." Kakashi said rather dismissive at him, "Anyway do you know where potions class room is?"

"Yeah I do, I was just heading down there for my class." Neville said shyly.

"Right, can you show me the way." Kakashi asked

"Sure. Just follow me." Neville said as he started to lead Kakashi down to the dungeons. As they walk down to the dungeons Neville kept talking nervously about different things, most weren't really important and sounded like he was rambling. The walk took about 15 minutes, and when they arrived they were already late by 5 minutes.

"Why are you Late Mr. Longbottom?" Snape asked coldly "Minus 15 points from Gryffindor."

"But sir I was..." Neville started nervously but he didn't get finish what he was saying, he was scared to death of Snape.

"Well Sir, it my fault I was lost so show me the directions to get here." Kakashi said "So are you going take house point off me as well."

"Just take a seat now." Snape ordered

"Yes Sir." Neville said quickly as he took a seat next to Hermione while Kakashi took a seat next to Trinity.

"I thought you where awake." Trinity said "Plus Malfoy said you where all ready left when I ask him this morning."

"No, I was still there. I accidentally slept in." Kakashi replied. "When I was trying to find my way here I ran into Neville and some type of ghost called Peeves. It was trying to attack as both but he kept missing me and would hit Neville I finally just attack him with water Jutsu."

"What is water Jutsu?" Trinity asked

"I meant a water spell." Kakashi answered quickly.

"Stop talking in my class before I decided to give you detention." Professor Snape said as he appeared, standing right behind the pair.

"Sorry Professor." Kakashi and Trinity said together.

"Now this year are your Ordinary Wizards Level Scores, also knows as your OWLS." Snape began his lecture about his subject, which took the entire lesson.

-----

In the Gryffindor's half of the class, where they were trying to keep as far from the Slytherins as possible.

-----

"I saw you come in with that new guy, what his name?' Ron asked

"His name is Kakashi Hatake and he saved me from being attack by Peeves." Neville said

"How?" Harry asked curiously wanting to know more about the new student.

"He did some type of spellit was totally powerful then normal." Neville replied quietly.

"30 points from Gryffindor! For not paying attentions when you supposed to listen my lecture." Snape snarled as snapped his book close very loudly.

"Sorry Sir." They said together. The Slytherins snickered at them. Malfoy leaned closer to Kakashi and Trinity to get in whispering range.

"So you finally decided to show up, Freak?" Malfoy sneered at Kakashi

"Yeah, no thanks to you." Kakashi muttered back a bit annoyed at him for not waking him up.

"Oh that right you were asleep weren't you." Malfoy said sarcastically just as the bell rang for the next class, Defence Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Umbridge.

Kakashi was walking with Trinity when Neville and Harry came up from behind them.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I heard you save Neville from Peeves." Harry said

"Yeah, it was nothing." Kakashi said dismissive

"So what spell did you use of get rid of Peeves?" Hermione asked very curiously, she hadn't heard of one with the effects Neville told them about.

"It's none of your business." Kakashi said rather dismissivly, and calmly walk into Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

"Good morning Children." Professor Underbridge said in her high voice that gets on nearly everyone.

"Good morning Professor." The class said together, except for Kakashi, he was looking at her strangely, thinking what is this freak on?

"Mr. Hatake I expect you to respond when I say good morning. I would like you to try it again." Professor Underbridge said in a motherly tone. "Good morning Children."

Once again the class said good morning except for Kakashi. He replied with something in his native language.

"What did you say?" Underbridge asked slightly frustrated.

"I said good morning in my native language." Kakashi simple answered

"Well next say good morning in English." Underbridge snapped as she ordered the class to continue reading their ministry approved books. The rest of the day went pretty normal and boring in Kakashi's view.

**-TBC-**

**Hey sorry about the long wait for this chapter but i was having difficult past few months, and that each time i started to write this chapter it was correct but now i am happy this chapter. Again i would like to thank my beta reading for correcting all my grammar and spelling mistakes with in this chapter. So please R&R Thank you. Thank you all for the wonderfull review so far so keep them comming. **


	7. Chapter six

**Chapter Six**

It was Dinner time after a long day of hard work at school subjects plus when it was end of Kakashi first day of school. Trinity and him where slowing making their way towards the great hall when they ran into the Weasley twins.

"Well isn't it the lovely Miss Black." Fred said cheerful

"Kakashi meet Fred and George Weasley." Trinity introduced Kakashi to trouble makers.

"Yo." Kakashi said simply

"So we are wondering…" Fred started

"If the rumours are true about you?" George asked

'What rumours?" Trinity asked confused

"The one with that he did some weird spell against Peeves?" Fred inquired

"I just taught him a lesson of not being a pain in the ass when you are new or running later by using simple water spell from my village." Kakashi said distantly

"Oh, anyway we are wondering…" Fred started

"If you could teach us how you did that cool water spell?" they asked

"Sorry it a village secret that only people from my villages are aloud to use." Kakashi stated not really looking at all apologetic.

"Right, so way do you wear a face mask and cover one eye?" Fred asked curiously

"It's none of your business." Kakashi stated coldly before storming off and continue his way to the great hall.

"Guy's, sorry about that." Trinity said before rushing off and to follow Kakashi.

"That guy is weird but I like him so far." Fred said

"I agree." George agreed with his brother before heading down the hall to the Great hall. Meanwhile with all of the teachers that were seating at their table within the great hall they were discussing about Kakashi Hatake.

"So Servous, he is in your house, so has he said anything." Professor McGonagall asked curiously

"Nothing, other then that he dislikes Mr Malfoy and that he very cautious of every thing he does. Oh he made friends with Mr Longbottom." Snape said coldly.

"That is not very much." A teacher said from down the table that teaches muggle studies.

"Any information about his eye left eye?" Professor McGonagall asked Professor Dumbledore

"I seen that I can't find any information about the eye so far but the odd thing I seen to know the symbol on his head banned and that his jacket and shirt but I can't remember." Dumbledore said

"Hemp, hemp." Professor Umbridge interrupted the talk between the other teachers.

"Yes, Prof. Umbridge?" Snape asked impatiently.

Leaving the teachers at Hogwarts discussing the topic of Kakashi Hatake mystery we go across the country in Great Britain to a snake like man was discussing plans with his followers.

"My Followed Death Eaters, there is a strange at Hogwarts that's has peak my interest I want information about this Kakashi Hatake." Lord Voldermort ordered

"What is so special about this Kakashi?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked

"Other then that he defeated some of my death eaters and still survived." Voldermort said rather sarcastically to Bellatrix. "Oh that's right you a lot have been doing that a lot lately."

"My lord, we are just having hard patch at the moment." One of the lessor death eater said out rather stupidly.

"Jeers, I'm sorry about that." Voldermort said sarcastically "Oh sorry about the fight, it seems that my death eaters are having bad day. Oh I just can see that when I tell that to Dumbledore and we all be a laughing stock." He said rather angrily "Avada keada!" He said pointing his wand at that lessor death eater that was too stupid to keep his mouth shut.

"Let that that be a lesson to you all, and I want so more improvement before I decided to get rid of you all." Voldermort shouted out to his followers. "Now what are you standing there for you all got jobs to do!"

"Yes my lord." All the death eaters said before disappearing. When they all disappeared it only left Voldermort on his throne in the room.

"They are a bunch of idiots." A stranger said as he came out of the shadows, "They couldn't even tell I has hiding in the shadows, you really need to teach then more lesson on about catch unknown signatures."

"They may be bunch of idiots but they are my bunch of idiots of followers." Voldermort snapped back at the figure.

"My dear boy, we have an agreement and alliances with each other." The figure said as he came closer to Voldermort, he lick the side of Voldermort face with his extreme long tongue with that Voldermort slightly shuddered at that contacted.

"Yes of course." Voldermort agreed

"Good, now I'm off to tell my leader." The figure said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Oh, thank god!" Voldermort said with relief of seeing him gone and Voldermort head towards his library/office room for planning the distraction of the wizard world as we all know it. Back at Hogwarts, Kakashi was sitting next to Trinity for dinner and she was having slight argument with Draco Malfoy about the proper way of being a Slytherin.

"A Slytherin are above everyone especially Longbotton and those damn Weasley that are nothing but Muggle lovers." Malfoy sneered at Kakashi.

"I rather to be a muggle lover then snuck up little piece of shit like you." Trinity said rather angrily

"How dare you!!!" Malfoy snarled angrily for a bit before he calm himself down, to ask her a question. "You're a pureblood from oldest and wisest family yet you are friends with those losers?"

"It's really none of your business." Trinity said dismissive of him turn around to talk to Kakashi. When a hawk type of bird came flying into the great hall to Kakashi with a letter for him to read. Kakashi took the letter off the bird's leg and open it to read.

_Dear Kakashi,_

_If you are reading this letter then only you can understand what is written if some one else tried to read it looks like nothing but how are you going letter and an a catch up letter. _

_Now getting back to the topic, while you are stuck at Hogwarts until a guardian comes to collect you. We have decided you to collect enough of knowledge of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and this wizard world. Be careful around this Dumbledore follow. We will be sending Frog master to collector you in three months. _

_IT also has come to our knowledge the group missing ninjas also know as gang of criminals, has alliance with this so called dark wizard called Voldermort. _

_Kakashi please be careful and be alerted on anything out of ordinary,_

_The Third Hokemage_

When Kakashi was finish reading the letter he put it into his right side pocket of his pants.

"Who's the letter from?" Trinity asked

"From my Guardian." Kakashi half lied to her to keep the information secret.

"Oh." Trinity said

"He is coming in three months to collect me from here to go back home." Kakashi said as slowly got up and head up to Professor Dumbledore who was sitting up at the teachers table, to tell him about his guardian to pick him up in three months. After he told Dumbledore he had to the Slytherin common room to head to bed.

**-TBC-**

**Sorry about the long wait but i slowly figure out how do my story and i hope you enjoy this story. so please reveiw.**


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

In the land of fire country, the leader of village of hidden in the leaves was talking to ex-students of his about collecting Kakashi from this so called school in England.

"So the brat is in a school some where in England and you want me to go and collect him?" Jiraiya asked in disbelief.

"Yes, he is after all your student, student and plus Minto would be disappointed with you." Third Hokamage said

"Fine I do it, so what's my cover." Jiraiya asked

"You will be his uncle that was worried sick about his nephew." Third said happily as he saw the twisted smile came on Jiraiya as he can think up all the possible trouble he can course to Kakashi.

"So when do I leave?" he asked

"Tomorrow morning." He simply answered

"Right." Jiraiya agreed with that he jumped out of Hokamage window to walk to hot spring to spy on young ladies. Mean while back in Hogwarts Kakashi was trying not to kill Malfoy as he was being rather annoying Transfiguration. Lucky thing it was all ready lunch, so Kakashi and Trinity where planning to have lunch outside with the Weasley twins and Neville. Well when the twins and Neville was going outside they ran into Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Hello little brother, how are You?" The twins greeted cheerfully

"Hey Ron, Harry and Hermione." Neville also greeted to the Golden trio.

"Hey." They greeted back

"Well we off to have lunch with Kakashi and Trinity." Neville said to them

"Hey, how much do you know about Kakashi?" Hermione asked

"Basically nothing that he is rather cool." The twins answered simply

"Don't you want to know more information about him?" Hermione asked curiously

"If he wants to tell us then he will but we want hold it against him." Fred answered

"Can you please you gather some information about him for us?" Ron asked

"What?? NO we won't betray his trust." The three exclaimed out in alarmed

"It won't be betraying his trust it just that you are just trying to figure him out." Hermione stated

"Guys, I think we should leave him alone it he doesn't want to tell us then he won't." Harry said

"Fine, but we are only going to find out where he came from like want town or city and which country." George said

"Thank you." Ron said happily, after that the golden trio disappear leaving the twins and Neville alone. So they continue there way out side to meet Trinity and Kakashi outside beside large oak tree next to lake.

"Aw what a beautiful day, the birds are singing, water is blue and wind is gently blowing in the air." Trinity said cheerfully. 

"Whatever." Kakashi said as he jumps up to a tree branch above him to read Lord of the Rings.

"How do you do that?" Neville asked nervously

"With lots of lollies and sugar." Kakashi brief answer as he wasn't paying much attention.

"Really?" Neville asked he believe everything that Kakashi says.

"Not really." Kakashi said evenly, as he went back to reading his book.

"So Kakashi, so tell us about where you have come from?" One of the twins asked

"A place in a different country." He answered simply

"Like what it called and what country?" Fred asked

"So I gather you little brother and his friends are bugging you to find more information about Kakashi?" Trinity asked

"Yeah, it rather annoying so we kind gave in." George stated annoyed

"How about we give them information, so it will put them off Kakashi back for a while." Trinity said

"That's a good idea." The twins agreed

"Will they fall for it?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from his book.

"Only for a while." Neville said, from them that started to plan a fake story to give the infamous golden trio of Gryffindor.

"This is going so damn faking hilarious." The twins exclaimed out loud happily.

"Any way Kakashi when is you uncle coming to pick you up?" Trinity asked

"I don't known in a few days time." Kakashi answered, with that he jumped down from the tree as he landed next to Trinity and Neville. "We better head off to class with Hagrid."

"Yeah, see you Fred and George." They called out as they head towards Hagrid hut towards the end of the lake. Jiraiya was making his way to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the speed he was going more likely he will arrived in two days time.

**-TBC-**

**Sorry about the long wait between chapters, I was kind stuck how to do this chapter, I know its kind boring but it was need to be done. So in the next chapter Jiraiya will arrive at Hogwarts. So please tell me Review tell what you thought of this chapter.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Kakashi was eating dinner in the great hall with Trinity two days later, they were quietly chatting together. When the doors of the great hall boost open, showing an white hair old guy.

"Oi brat where are you?" He called out, as he walked more into the great hall searching for someone. .

"Yo, Jiraiya." Kakashi answered back as he got up from the Slytherin table to greet Jiraiya.

"Only you brat is able to get in trouble in another country." Jiraiya stated as he raked Kakashi over the head.

"Hello, I'm Professor Ablus Dumbledore and you must be Kakashi guardian." Dumbledore greeted

"Yeah I'm the guardian of the brat." Jiraiya said "So what did Kakashi did to get suck here?"

"What do you mean?" Snape asked as he walked down to where Jiraiya, Kakashi and Dumbledore is standing middle of the great hall.

"Oh you now when a kid ran away from home." Jiraiya lied to them, in which end up having Kakashi glaring at him.

"I didn't run from home thank you very much. Any way I had permission by you and it not my fault you where drunk." Kakashi stated defensively.

"I was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Now you two." Dumbledore said like he was talking to children who where misbehaving. In which end up having Jiraiya sticking out his tongue at Kakashi while he just rolled his eyes.

"Oh that's really mature." Kakashi stated

"Shut up brat." Jiraiya told off, "Now I apologise for my wayward child."

"He has been no problem." Dumbledore said cheerfully

"Yeah right." Snape mumbled.

"What was that Sir? I didn't quiet hear that." Kakashi asked innocently, while the whole school was trying to hold in their laughing while they were watching show that was happening at front of them.

"Hemp, Hemp" Professor Underbridge interrupted, as she walked into the great hall.

"Yes Professor?" Kakashi asked

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked

"I'm Kakashi guardian; I'm here to see he is not in trouble." Jiraiya stated "And to bring him back home."

"What!! There's no way I going back with you pervert." Kakashi said out loud and while the whole school look at them in shock.

"Hey you are just more of a pervert then me." Jiraiya answered back

"Yeah but you taught me." Kakashi lied back

"I did not." Jiraiya stated back.

"Enough you two! How about we take this all to my office in private." Dumbledore stated

"Of course." Jiraiya agreed. As Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Underbridge, Kakashi and Jiraiya all left the great hall to head up to Professor Dumbledore office. When they reached the office, Dumbledore all gesture for everyone to take a seat in which that the chairs had magical appear to be right amount.

"So Jiraiya, so you wanted to take him with you straight away or would you let him stay a bit longer to further his education." Dumbledore asked Jiraiya about Kakashi staying.

"How about I let him stay here until Christmas for now and I must stay here to watch that he won't run away again." Jiraiya said

"What no way?? And I didn't runaway you gave me permission." Kakashi complained

"Listen her brat, I'm only few people that can control you to certain degree." Jiraiya answered back as he swatted him on the back of the head.

"You're not my father." Kakashi complain out loud "Nor are you my sensei."

"Yes, well both of them are dead, in which gave me the power of guardian over you and stop you doing stupid things." Jiraiya shotted back

"Whatever." Kakashi sulked where he sat as shouted up. Well that's was going the other four people in the room where quietly listen to the conversation to take in any interesting information that will help finding information on them.

"May I asked how did his father and sensei died?" Unberbridge asked insensitively.

"None of you business." Kakashi snarled at Underbridge daring to ask that question at him. 

"Well any way, Dumbledore I agree to your terms but i will be poping back and forth so that I will keep checking on how he is doing." Jiraiya added

"Of course." Dumbledore agreed

"Well I'm glad that is all settle; now I need to discuss with Kakashi in private about how stupid is to runaway." Jiraiya said

"OF course, about we let have our private guess quarters." Dumbledore said

"Thank you Professor." Jiraiya thanked him.

"Come follow me." Dumbledore said as he gesture to follow him down the hallways to reach a painting of half naked lady on a bed. "This will you bed whenever you pop in to check on Kakashi, and the password is Exotic." As he said the password the painting open to show comfortable looking common room.

"Thank you Professor." Jiraiya thanked him

"You're welcome I'll leave you two alone now." Dumbledore said as he turns around to walk back to his office. While Kakashi and Jiraiya walked into Jiraiya new room and each took a seat in to be comfortable while the painting close.

"Well I believe all that." Kakashi stated

"I hope, now brat Hokmage wants you to learn as much you can of this place and the people if they are danger to us and if they can be allies." Jiraiya stated "Oh he is new book in my series."

"That I can do." Kakashi agreed "And thank you for the book." They continuing talking for the rest of the night. Mean while back in Professor Dumbledore office, when Dumdledore walked back into his office.

"So do Albus, believe everything they said?" McGonagall asked

"I believe they are hiding something." Snape added

"Yes I agreed, but what are they hiding." Dumbledore said thoughtfully

"Hemp, Hemp" Umbridge interrupted

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked

"And you let the That Jiraiya guys comes and goes whenever he likes." Umbridge said

"What better way to keep an eye on them." Dumbledore answered

"OH" all three answered minus Dumbledore.

"Excuse me I need my beauty sleep." Umbridge said as she left the Dumbledore office.

"Now that she is gone, we need to research on this Jiraiya person." Dumbledore said. As for the rest of the night started to do research on Jiraiya and the symbol of the leaf on his and Kakashi headband.

**-TBC-**

**Yeah I have finally finished another chapter and sorry about the long wait I kind of have writer block on all my stories. And I was wondering if any what's to be a co-writer for this story just contacts me. **


End file.
